


Bored snek

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit is bored, so Logan will be getting no work done.





	Bored snek

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for nudity, but nothing sexual happens. Just sleeping naked.

"Loguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

Logan sighed, not taking his eyes off of his work. "Yes, dear one?"

"I'm booooooooorred!" Deceit bemoaned.

"Yes, and?"

"If you don't give me attention right now I will literally diiiiiiieeeeeeee~" Dee announced, flopping dramatically onto the desk.

Logan sighed at the scaled stomach that now concealed his notebook. "Oh, will you?"

"Uh-huuuuuh."

Logan smiled, rubbing Deceit's ample belly. "And what do you want from me?"

"I'm cooooooold." Dee complained. "And tiiiiired."

"Why not go pester Remus?"

"He's trying to swallow the shampoo bottle again. Plus, you're warmer."

"I... I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Hm... then I shall accept defeat." He picked Deceit up, carrying him to the bed. "You are so amusing, my dear."

Deceit hummed slightly, keeping a firm hold of Logans tie as if he would attempt escape. Logan jumped into bed, earning a small "oof" from his boyfriend upon impact. Deceit snapped so that their clothes were gone, then buried his face in Logan's chest with a content sigh. Logan smiled again, rubbing circles on Deceits thighs with on hand and tracing geometric shapes on Deceits back with the other.

"I wuv you, Logan." Deceit muffled, squeezing as close to Logan as he could get.

"I love you too, my dear one. Even if you do drive me insane sometimes."

Deceit sniggered. "Part of the job. I get paid."


End file.
